darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blitz
The title that has survived a thousand years: the Storm-Striker. Ravager from Cryos.]] Blitz, the Storm Striker is a Plasma Ravager from the planet Cryos. He has mainly lightning-based abilities, and has a slightly reptilian appearance. In a hero squad, he pairs particularly well with Magnos , due to his "Plasma Wreath" ability, as pointed out in the 'Squads and Abilities' video from Maxis. He is the first Living Weapon available in the game, later joined by Sage near the end of the tutorial for all Crogenitor Level 1 and 2. Like all Ravagers , Dexterity is his primary stat, which boosts his special attack damage, critical rating and dodge rating. Revelation Blitz was first seen in a screenshot at Comic-con 2010, and was then later revealed on the Darkspore website at the end of summer of 2010. He stole most of Vex's spotlight and is now one of the most popular Darkspore Heroes. Lore When Crogenitor Ptyron first assessed the fallen world of Cryos for possible revival, he dismissed it as a lost cause. Gripped by a ravaging ice age, Cryos seemed as if it could never live again. Blitz_Alpha.png|Blitz Alpha Blitz_Beta.png|Blitz Beta Blitz_Gamma.png|Blitz Gamma Blitz_Delta.png|Blitz Delta But when Ptyron saw a creature possessed of seemingly cosmic will-power, he became convinced that Cryos deserved a second chance. Ptyron had found a nest of twelve reptiliodis so resilient that they repelled attacks by a predator ten times their size. Subjecting the entire brood to genetic modification, Ptyron turned the tiny beings into a squadron of devastating, fiercely loyal, highly intelligent bipedal warriors. And strongest among them was Blitz. With his devastating blade-claws, a plasmatic shield, and the ability to ride lighting itself, Blitz led his brood-mares on a vast trek across Cryos's tragic, frigid wastelands. Losing nearly all his siblings, Blitz established an enclave in Cryos's equatorial region that became the center of Cryosi civilization. Not a conqueror, but a defender of justice, Blitz accepted any into his protectorate who could feed his growing community and raise a city around them. But if anyone attacked him or those under his protection, Blitz unleashed the full strength of his electrical wrath, earning the title that has survived a thousand years: the Storm-Striker. Abilities ' Voltic Slash' (Basic Ability) Blitz slashes a nearby enemy with his claws for X physical damage. ' Ride the Lightning' (Teleportation - Attack/Stun) Teleports Blitz, dealing X physical damage and shocking the target for 3 seconds. If the target is killed by the attack, then the cooldown will instantly be reset. ' Electron Sphere' (Alpha Variant Ability - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for X energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing X energy damage to all enemies within 4m. ' Meteor Strike' (Beta Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within 3m of the impact take X physical damage and are stunned for 3 seconds. Webbed Lightning (Gamma Variant - AOE Stun/Attack) After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing X energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. ' ' Flame Surge (Delta Variant - AOE Ranged Attack) Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to 16m wide, dealing X energy damage to each enemy it touches. ' Plasma Wreath' (Squad Ability - AOE Attack/Close-range defense) Surrounds Blitz with 6 lightning orbs that will strike nearby enemies for X energy damage. While at least one orb remains, Blitz' resist rating is increased by 50%. ' Deadly Precision' (Passive Ability - Self Buff) Successful critical strikes deal 50% additional damage. : Overdrive : Critical strike chance is now also increased by 25%. Trivia *Blitz is featured on the game's boxart. He was originally unedited in the picture, but in the more recent versions, he has Wraith's head, using either his "Voltic Slash" or "Sun Fist", an ability of Zrin . *Blitz, by default, is one of the fastest heroes in the game, and because of this, he is often used as a "test subject" during testing and demonstrations of the game, as his speed allowed for testing and demonstrations to be performed more swiftly. *Blitz's 'Charged' ability icon was the same as his 'Ride the Lightning' icon on the original Darkspore site, but this was changed in beta to a bolt of lightning and it's name changed to "Deadly Precision". *His name is derived from the word 'blitz'. One meaning of this word is; "Deal with something energetically: to concentrate a lot of effort on something". Another meaning is; "Try to overwhelm somebody: to subject somebody to an overwhelming amount of something". Both meanings are fitting for his character. Blitz is also german for "Lightning", referring to his lightning-based attacks. *Blitz beares a resemblance to enemies Electric Sloth and Plasmic Howler. It was possible that his species was descended from these creatures, as Blitz's original lore stated that he was on a journey to Cryos' equator, where life had a better chance of thriving. On Earth, the area around the equator is most of a tropical climate, the same climate that the Electric Sloth was said to have dwelled in before Cryos' core cooled. *In his offical artwork and original Darkspore site picture, he had two pairs of eyes, but on the game itself, he has only one pair of eyes, and these eyes are smaller then the artwork eyes. In the game, his eyes are also quite narrow, but in the artwork, they are round. *Blitz is also the very first hero to be shown at starter level in-game, and therefore, was seen with his starting weapon instead of the Cashout variant. This confused players as to why he was given only 2 blades instead of 3, but as the game came out, players saw that the artwork weapons of heroes can only be unlocked during a Cashout. Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Ravagers Category:Cryos Category:Characters & Classes